The Mantle
the Mantle was the the religion of the ancient Precursor Civilization, and was used as a basis for much of their life style, and permeated every aspect of their lives, from building architecture and layout, to their diet, ship names, and the way they conducted warfare. It was a belief system that stated it was their goal to protect and defend all sentient lifeforms they encountered. It was also the name of a suit of armor manufactured by the Tyran Civilization, long before the Precursors themselves were created by the former. This suit of armor holds the key to defeating the remnants of the Tyran's once advanced civilization-which has devolved into the Koozer-Ga. The armor was broken by the Precursors long ago, and hidden accross the galaxy and in different dimensions, including Volingarde. Since then, it has become split into two different objects. =Mantle of Protection= the Mantle of Protection being the source of both the Precursor Civilization's authority, and their apparent duty to preserve the biological diversity of the galaxy. Bridging the social strata between an interstellar Marshall Plan and a religious, but benevolent, stewardship, the Precursors took responsibility for the protection and cultivation of the species and planetary systems within their domain. Precursor mythology held that the Mantle was passed down to them by an even earlier and more advanced race, the Tyran civilization, to what extent this was true, or even whether or not it was a common belief, remains unknown. Regardless of its origin, the Precursors seem to have handed their Mantle down to three races: Humanity, Dragons, and various humanoid feline species, designating them as "Reclaimers". Rather than allowing every species to rise on their own merits, the Precursors, following their Mantle, gave them no need to do so, serving as protectors against any threats that might have forced technological or cultural progression. An unforeseen side-effect was that only the Precursors could hold their own against the Koozer-Ga-at least when they rearmed; while their charges were unable to defend themselves; The Precursors had unintentionally left the galaxy vulnerable to Koozer-Ga infection. =Mantle of the Ancestors= the Mantle of the Ancestors is a set of Tyran battle armor intended for use against the Koozer-Ga Parasite. Black, with red-colored decorative patterns embosed into the metal, the Armor projected a very strong energy shield that would cause any koozer-ga biomass to rapidly burn away on contact. The armor was broken into various pieces and hidden in various locations by the Precursor Civilization; with only two complete sets in existence. One, a dragon set, was partially used by Cynder though only the bracers were buried with her. Another set, intended to be used by hominids, was hidden thoughout the Dragon Homeworld; specifically, in Avalar. Mantle armor locations Bracers found buried with Cynder in the Catacombs Hindquarters guard found buried with Neyla Helmet found in the archive building of Warfang, destroyed during the Dragon Civil War siege of that city; retrieved with the assistance of Liara Talon Guard worn by Cynder during her corruption by Malefor; also retrieved with assistance from Liara Tailguard hidden in a shrine near Temple Mountain; retrieved with the assistance of both Liara and The Creator.